gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Art Parkinson
Art Parkinson (born October 19, 2001) is an Irish actor, based in Moville, County Donegal. He played the role of 'Young Kenneth' in the movie Freakdog (also called Red Mist in some territories). Parkinson has also appeared in the Irish horror film Dark Touch as "Peter". He has also acted in several school productions and commercials. His mother Movania Parkinson is an Irish actress and runs a drama school, who also serves as his drama coach. Parkinson also has two older brothers named Pearce and Padhraig, who have also appeared in several British and Irish television productions.Game of Thrones Art Parkinson taking movie and television worlds by storm Biography In Game of Thrones, he plays the role of Rickon Stark. He was announced in the role on 29 September 2010. He initially appeared as a guest star in the first season and returned in this role for the second and third seasons. He did not appear in the fourth season or fifth season but returned to reprise his role as Rickon in the sixth season. More recently, Parkinson has played the role of 'Ingeras', son of Dracula, in the 2014 movie Dracula Untold alongside fellow Game of Thrones actors Charles Dance and Paul Kaye.'Les Miserables,' 'Game of Thrones' Actors Join Universal's 'Dracula' (Exclusive) Art Parkinson has also been cast in the action film San Andreas as Ollie, a ten-year old boy caught in the middle of a massive earthquake in California. On October 6, 2014, Art confirmed that his character and Natalia Tena's character Osha would not be returning for the Fifth Season. During an interview with Flicks and the City, Parkinson also mentioned that he was not allowed by his parents to watch Game of Thrones due to its R18 content apart from a few scenes that were related to him.Art Parkinson Confirms Rickon, Osha Still AWOL In a later interview published in the ''New Zealand Herald'' on 7 April 2015, Parkinson admitted that he was put-off watching Game of Thrones after seeing a three-year old child getting his throat slit in one episode.Game Of Thrones' too gory for Art Parkinson His mother Movania Parkinson helped Art to secure the role of Rickon Stark after learning from a friend that the casting team had been unable to find someone to play that character. After doing a screen test, Art met the producers and the voice coach Brendan Gunn, who got him to repeat the same test. As a result, Art was picked for the role of Rickon. In an interview with Bill Bradley from the Huffington Post, Parkinson confirmed that the character Shaggydog was dead. During that interview, he also mentioned that he did not adopt a show dog like his fellow actor Sophie Turner because his family already had two dogs and his mother Movania felt that a great husky would unnerve their other dogs.Game of Thrones Star Art Parkinson Shoots Down Shaggydog Theory Art Parkison will star as Kubo, the titular character of a stop-motion animated film called Kubo and the Two Strings that will be released on 19 August 2016. The movie tells a story of a young shamisen player who flees his village after accidentally summoning a vengeful spirit.The final Kubo And the Two a Strings trailer is gorgeously evocative Credits Guest starring References See also * * * An interview with Art Parkinson on landing the role. de:Art Parkinson fr:Art Parkinson ru:Арт Паркинсон Category:GoT/Supporting cast members